Power Rangers Gamer Guard
Power Rangers Gamer Guard is the first season of the Gamepad Series. This season is loosely themed around video games. Synopsis Gamers rule in the first season of the Gamepad series. After easily winning a videogame competition, five teenagers get more than they bargained for. A mysterious women asks them to protect the world from Hackeist, a evil robot who wants to control the Morphin Grid itself! To defeat him, the kids must become the latest team of heroes. Together, they are the Power Rangers Gamer Guard! Characters * Ben (Gamer Guard Red Ranger) * Nathan(Gamer Guard Blue Ranger) * Ally(Gamer Guard Yellow Ranger) * Edward(Gamer Guard Green Ranger) * Kelly(Gamer Guard Pink Ranger) * Rachael(Gamer Guard Gold Ranger) Allies * Mrs. Kimberly Harts During the first three episodes, this character goes by Mrs. Hart. In How the Mighty have Fallen, She is revealed to be the Kimberly Hart, the Pink Mighty Morphin ranger. Her morpher was shut down by a Grid Glitch. She helps the Gamer Guard by inventing new weapons or creating new ones. In When the Morphin gets Rough, she learns how to create a Morphin Matrix to counter a Grid Glitch. She uses her first one to get the Gamer Guard their morphers back. During Going for Broke, she uses a second Matrix to create the Matrix Wipeout Blaster, which she believes could destroy Hackeist. During Final Boss, she finally fixes her morpher and assists the Gamer Guard in the final battle. After gaining help from the spirits of all the Legendary Pink Rangers, she uses the Legendary Pink Ranger Strike to finally destroy Hackeist. * Kelly Clone(Episode 5 only) Villains * Hackeist Hackeist is a robotic alien who wants to hack the Morphin Grid and rule the world. Some of his weapons include blasters, missiles, swords, and forcefields. In his True Form, he can create Grid Glitches that prevent morphers from working. In How the Mighty have Fallen, it's revealed that he used a Grid Glitch on Kimberly's morpher before being defeated by her right before demorphing. After that loss, he gained a personal vendetta against her. He is destroyed by the Legendary Pink Ranger Strike in Final Boss. * Socklette Socklette is Hackeist's personal assisstant. She is made from half of Hackeist's parts along with a core program made by Hackeist himself. She is loaded with weaponry and is more active in combat than Hackeist. In Going for Broke, she took a fatal blow for her master from Kimberly's Matrix Wipeout Blaster. She shut down in his arms, her parts reuniting with Hackeist to unlock his True Form. * Crammdroids Crammdroid's are silver robotic soldiers that make up Hackeist's army. They are mainly used as fodder to help the monsters. They later are upgraded to stand up against the ranger's XL form. This gives them purple armor and the ability to participate in Megazord fights. They are upgraded a final time by Hackeist's Grid Glitches to give them gold armor and the power to even defeat the Valient Ranger. When Hackeist is destroyed, their systems shut down forever. Monsters * Outback This armadillo monster is the first monster faced by the Gamer Guard. He wields two sniper rifles for hands. * Pirat This rodent/pirate ship themed monster is faced in the episode "All Together Now". He wields a cutlass and has an attack called the Tidal Slash. He is the first monster to be destroyed by the ArcadeX Megazord. * Dust Bunny This rabbit/fuzzball themed monster is faced in the episode "A Good Clean Fight". He has the power to spread dust anywhere he goes which also gives him strength. His voice sounds like he has a sore throat. * Double Shift This nightguard themed monster is faced in the episode "Split Opinion". He wields a flashlight that duplicates anything in it's light. He is destroyed by the Arcade Megazord. * Firewall This electrical wires themed monster is faced in the episode "When the Morphing gets Rough". She has the power to hack into the Morphin Grid and prevent the Gamer Guard from morphing. She is destroyed by the Arcade Megazord. * Brainwash * Plantation This potted plant themed monster is faced in the episode "It's Only Natural". He has control over plant life and can drain life force to recover strength. He has a Southern accent. He believes that plants should overtake the human race as the primary source of life. He is destroyed by the Arcade Megazord. * Dumb Luck * Pausia This grandfather's clock themed monster is faced in the episode "Out of Time". Her power is opening her clock face to reveal the Hourglass of Arlos, which slows time to a crawl without affecting Pausia herself. Her voice is similar to a grandmother. * Spectorn This cloaked skeleton monster is faced in the episode "Over My Dead Body". His move Soul Rip allows him to seperate a persons soul from their body, slowing causing them to fade away. The person can't interact with the living without possessing someone. The souls can return to their body when Spectorn is destroyed. * Age Sapper * Cheatah * A-Bomb-ination This cartoon bomb/dynamite themed monster is faced in the episode "Enjoy the Trip". He can throw explosives at his foes and has skills in laying explosive traps. He is maniacal and quite crazy, wanting to destroy cities just for the fun of it. He is destroyed by the Arcade Megazord. * Quick Start * Boar Boss This pig themed monster is faced in the episode "Daddy Issues". He is extremely strong and wields the Hog Strike move. His weakness is his overwhelming appetite and fat body, both of which render him slow. He is destroyed by the Arcade Megazord. * Crypterly This monster is faced in the episode "Survival of the Fittest". She looks just like Kimberly except that she has glowing red eyes. She is able to hack into machines to steal data. She is destroyed by the Arcade Megazord. * Bad Hatter * Capture Card * Slackelty * Predishogun * Inner Beast This white tiger themed monster is faced in the episode "The Inside Scoop". He can use the Mind Trap ability to trap people in his mind. His power is able to trap Rachael inside of Ben's mind, which inintentionally unlocks Ben's Valient Ranger form. He is destroyed by the Code Collosus Megazord. Arsenal Gamer Guard Morpher Morphing Call: "Playing Hard! Gamer Guard!" Roll Call: * "Power of a Fighter! Gamer Guard...RED!" * "Samurai's Honor! Gamer Guard XL...SAMURAI!" * "Agility of a Platformer! Gamer Guard...BLUE!" * "Knight's Duty! Gamer Guard XL...BLUE!" * "Foresight of a Shooter! Gamer Guard...YELLOW!" * "Wrecker's Armor! Gamer Guard XL...YELLOW!" * "Mystery of a Horror! Gamer Guard...BLACK!" * "Brains of an RPG! Gamer Guard...PINK!" * "Puzzle Power! Gamer Guard...GOLD!" Team Weapons: * Red Fighting Fists * Blue Platformer Hammer * Yellow Battle Blaster * Black Horror Sword * Pink Mage Wand * Gold Puzzle Staff Codex Crossbow(Team Weapon) XL Mode(Upgrade Form) * Purple Samurai * White Battlemage Valiant Ranger(Battlizer) Upgrade Virus(Growth Methods) Zords Megazords Arcade Ultrazord(Arcade Blitz) * Delta Download Megazord ** Arcade X Megazord(Software Slice) *** Gorilla *** Bulldog *** Wolf *** Zombie *** Unicorn ** Brain Buster Megazord(Behemoth Bite) *** Behemoth * Code Collosus Megazord Arcade X Formations Dragon Formation(Dragon Fireball) Wrecker Formation(High-Speed Headbutt) Starship Formation(Milky Way Blast) Episodes # Press Start to Begin # All Together Now # A Good Clean Fight # How the Mighty have Fallen # Split Opinion # When the Morphing gets Tough # Sick Dreams, Bro # It's Only Natural # Day of the Dragon # The Puzzle Queen # Out of Time # ??? # Over my Dead Body # Oh Baby # Unfair Play # ??? # Finished Buisness # ??? # ??? # Gamechanger # In the Big Leagues # Enjoy the Trip # The Fast Lane # Daddy Issues # Survival of the Fittest # Stranger Danger # Sister Situation # The Easy Route # Future Tense # The Inside Scoop # The Cameos # ??? # In the Hood # Ranger for a Day # ??? # ??? # ??? # Going Broke # Hopeless # Final Boss Notes * Originally, Rachael was going to be Crimson to stand out. However, this didn't feel special enough. * Other Zord ideas included a Hand(think Master Hand), a Hedgehog(Sonic), an Alien(Space Invaders), a Go-Kart(Mario Kart), and a Fox(Not Star Fox). * Each rangers game is based on a past Power Rangers season. Ben's is Mighty Morphin, Ally's is SPD, and Kelly's is Mystic Force. * I considered having a Super season called Gamer Guard XL. This would have been stupid, just like the canon show. * This season has a crossover with Power Rangers Dino Charge. This seems to show that the 'Gamepad Series '''takes place in another dimension. In this continuity, ''Ninja Steel never happened.